Genus and species: Vitis vinifera. 
The new grape plant xe2x80x9813-29-281xe2x80x99 is of Vitis vinifera parentage and resulted from a twenty year breeding program which had as its goal the development of a late-ripening, brightly colored, red, seedless table grape. The female, seed parent (unnamed and unpatented) resulted from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, (unpatented) xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Hunisaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Noceraxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent of the cross is an unnamed seedless grapevine resulting from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Red Muscatelxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Noceraxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Hunisaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The hybridization resulting in xe2x80x9813-29-281xe2x80x99 was made near McFarland, Calif. in 1992. The seedling was selected from a population of 11 seedlings of like parentage in 1995. The new selection was then propagated by cuttings and grafting to xe2x80x98Freedomxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock. Those resulting plants proved stable and typical of the original seedling grapevine.
The new grapevine variety, cv. xe2x80x9813-29-281xe2x80x99 somewhat resembles xe2x80x983-14-71xe2x80x99 grapevine which it shares a similar pedigree. It differs from the xe2x80x983-14-71xe2x80x99 grapevine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,297) by having a larger berry with crisper berry flesh and from the xe2x80x98Ralli Seedlessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,865) by being much later in ripening with a more elongate berry. xe2x80x9813-29-281xe2x80x99 differs from its female parent by bearing stenospermic (seedless) fruit. xe2x80x9813-29-281xe2x80x99 differs from its male parent by having red skinned berries as opposed to the green skinned berries of the male parent.